End it
by shaddazz
Summary: RosyxScourge. A little bit of hate goes a long way. NC-15 language. might change to M.
1. Lurking

WELL EVERYONE, I am back, and here is one of what I hope will be my better fanfics, it's based on scourge and rosies, 'hate' for one another. Because rosy never actually states that she hates scourge. But whatever, read&review pleasee~~~ .

DISCLAIMER.; Well, Im not even sure if SEGA own Scourge and Rosy, but whatever I know the Sonic Archie comics do.

br

The hallways echoed with a familiar tune. Her tune. That maniacal, sweet, eerie tune, her songs that of an innocent child laced with murderous intent. Her steps were light, almost a skip. Never missing a swing of that dangerous hammer, edged with deadly spikes. Marked with those large 'X' Prints. Her pink ears swiveled madly. Her large pink spines stood on edge.

While she made her way down each and ever corridor of this castle. Why she did this you ask? Why a once sweet, docile, Sane. Young pink hedgehog would stalk such a threatening place. Even she wasn't sure anymore. She did know what she was looking for. But she didn't know what the reason for that was anymore either. Except to cause it's complete and utter, gruesome demise.

That was such a nice sentiment, just the thought of hearing his rattled scream through her small ears, sent such a rush of pleasure up her slender frame. A growl escaped peach lips. "Wheeeeree are you scourrrgeeeyyy~~~~?" Her shaken voice echoed. No reply. As usual. Even if he was here. He wouldn't reply. He might have been an idiot. But he wasn't stupid. When she found him.

She was going to kill him. For sure this time. No mistakes. Her hammer would make a satisfying crack when it connected with his skull. She'd imagined it so many times. The blood that would pool. The life draining from those icy blue eyes.

Her peach lips again lengthened into something in-between a smirk and a smile of madness. That's right she couldn't wait for that day. The day she'd 'squish' Scourge the hedgehog. But something was always nagging at the mentally disturbed hedgehog. What would she do after.

There'd be nothing. No scourge to squish. She could squish Sonic the hedgehog, then even her prime self Amy. But it was still there. That feeling. Once everything was squished. Maybe. Maybe she'd go back to how she once was. Calm. Young. Sane. Happy? She couldn't remember.

Jade hues filled with tears her smirk was lost her ears drooped. Her hammer fell to the floor, a loud clatter of metal hitting stone. Had she ever been happy? She didn't remember. She did want to remember. Maybe she'd find nothing but pain. But who cares? Her small fangs were shown through lips again. Clenched and grinding, her lips tugging upwards into a disturbing smile. She didn't care.

Her hand clasped around the handle of her hammer. Gripping more tightly than necessary, her knuckles would have turned white, if not hidden under her gloves. Her ears perked as she heard noise. "Ohh~ Could it bee?" Her child-like-tune sang out again. This was her castle.

No longer belonged to it's former king. All hers. She approached where the noises were coming from. The throne room? Not many mobian's, anti- or prime wandered this far into the murky ominous castle. Her large eyes peered around the corner of the large mahogany doors, ruffling and scuffing of feet could be heard. There was someone here' alright. Taking a step back, the point of her hammer was pointed towards the door.

A little self control, that's right. Stalk, don't pounce yet. Voices in her mind protesting her straight forward approach. She never did have self control. The door flung open quickly. The view inside was there for the whole world to see. Well mainly rosy anyway.

Her eye's lit up. She couldn't believe it. There slumped on that throne she'd so carelessly claimed on her own was her darling scourgey.

Fucking great. Just fucking great. The green hedgehogs slumped frame shifted slightly. When the pink menace entered the room. Scourge looked awful. His once bright green fur was matted, and greasy. His gloves ripped in multiple places. His shoes were scuffed, his jacket also torn.

His eyes however, were hidden from sight behind red sunglasses. He looked up at the seething creature he once knew as rosy. The kid that was constantly bothering him with weak attacks. She was always so bothered when he would ignore her, even when he went by 'evil-sonic' he really hated sonic. It was actually because of sonic he was here right now.

Sonic always was a pain in his ass. Even when he was sonic himself. Sonic had taken everything from him. His kingdom, his life, his 'friends'. If you could consider those traitorous little shit's friends. Probably not. But judging from the animal that just entered the room. Scourge always assumed those kinds of friends were normal. Apparently not.

On a different note. He should probably pay attention to the creature breathing erratically, grinning ear to ear with malice painted all over her sweet face. He should've already started running, and praying to chaos she didn't get him this time. But scourge didn't move. He just sat there.

His usual scowl was marked on his features. He just didn't care. He didn't care if today was the day rosy finished him off. He just didn't. In fact. He wished it. He was just so tired. After his recent escape from the no-zone prison. He had really taken another good look at himself. He had nothing.

Rosy cocked an eyebrow. Scourge wasn't running away? Strange. She took an experimental step. Still nothing. The hell? Why wasn't he cowering in fear, running and screaming. She couldn't stand being ignored. She knew that from her past. Never could stand it. Especially when it was scourge ignoring her.

Her feet left the ground. That was it, she didn't care anymore she wanted to hear that crack of bone against metal, she needed to hear it. She leapt into the air. Hammer above her head ready to be swung down to destroy it's target. Her smile was very evident on her features.

Her face was clearly filled with anticipation. She was so close, he still didn't move. A sudden pang in her chest. Her eyes widened, she dropped her large hammer. Her feet spread out to land on either side of the armrests of the throne. Her hands making contact on either side of scourges head. Her face was filled with a look of seriousness, her own scowl present to combat scourge's. "You're ignoring me." her words came out like ice. Dangerous sharp ice.

br

Yeah short chapter deal. R&R


	2. Tears

Scourge skipped a breath, he didn't expect her to stop. Neither did he expect to be in such close proximity

to her. Which did frighten scourge. Though you probably couldn't tell past those sunglasses. His hands instinctively shot up around her forearms.

Funny. He hadn't actually made physical contact with rosy in years. How strange. She felt soft through gloved hands. And sadly. In scourges state of mind. "So?" Scourge stated. Quietly his voice was hoarse, like his throat was dry. He couldn't help but notice how little she had changed. first in regard of how far she should spread her legs over a male.

He mentally slapped himself. not the time. That was one of scourges many problems. The constant need for sex. His grip on rosy's arms loosened. This girls other problem was. She'd been in this castle for so long. Not that she should go outside.

For the sake of others. But staying here probably only made her even more insane. And her third problem was sitting beneath her. She wanted to kill scourge. Which did puzzle him. Why him and no one else? Not that she hadn't tried to 'squish' others in the past, but he was the sole target of her hatred. He didn't really know.

Rosy squirmed in scourges grip. Her arms, tried pulling away. To no avail. While rosy could kill with her hammer, when it came to physical strength, she was actually pretty lacking in that department. She growled at the green hedgehog. Usually she would have been trying to kill him right now.

Finding a strain on her legs, she came down to kneel on scourges lap. Almost straddling him. Since rosy was technically only eleven, she didn't really know this wasn't proper behavior for a lady. But even if she did know. She probably wouldn't care.

When she felt scourges hands loosen her hands instantly found home on his neck. Squeezing slightly. "SO?" Rosy screeched. She was sick of this hedgehog he'd always ignored her always left her alone and he asked , 'so?' so clairvoyantly it made her want to throw up. Her brought her face closer to scourges, causing their mussels to touch. "You make me sick, you worthless hedgehog." She growled. A small piece of seriousness and sanity breaking through her usual wall of malice and instability.

Scourge jumped, and chocked out when he was suddenly grasped by his neck. "R-rosy!" Scourge growled through sharp incisors. His ears folded back when she yelled at him. His glasses even slipped off his mussel slightly. When rosy's face made contact with his own. He flushed slightly. This girl. Apparently she had no concept of the term personal space. She never had. He knew that well.

He actually felt his blood pressure rise. He hadn't ever heard rosy speak in such a way, it was like she used to be only for a moment, when she really never held interest in scourge, only when she was attacking him. He remembered the day she changed too. In-fact he had tried to forget it whole heartedly, she had been trying to make herself older, probably so he would pay more attention to her, he felt the smallest pang of guilt about that. Not only for her but himself.

If he had acknowledged her even a little back then maybe she wouldn't have turned out this way. Maniacal. And insane. His thoughts were interrupted when she added more pressure to his neck. He growled at the female. His forehead moved quickly to come in contact with hers, His hands again came in contact with her arms, this time squeezing painfully hard ripping them away from his throat. Rosy actually winced. "What the hell do you know about me!" Scourge accused his glasses slipping off due to the sharp movement.

Rosy could now see those bright icy blue eyes, though his eyes were blood-shot, and it seemed as if he had been crying. Rosy now felt intimidated, first time in awhile actually. Scourge was actually making her back arch so he was in a way leaning over her. His teeth were grinding together, his hands squeezed her peachy arms tightly.

One thing scourge really did forget, although rosy looked older, she was still a child. Tears formed in her large eyes. Her hands started to quiver. Her mind was seriously in turmoil. Like she was about to have a mental break down. Her face was buried into scourge's scarred chest. She sobbed almost uncontrollably.

Scourge actually jumped. His expression fell from the enraged anger it had been only moments before to an expression of complete shock. He couldn't, no wouldn't believe it. This creature that had only moments ago been ready to smash his skull into a million pieces was now buried in the little chest fur he had.

Crying. He hadn't seen rosy cry before. His hands were about to release her arms, before he remembered she had just tried to strangle him before his hands released her arms, and she was pulled to his chest even further and quite roughly, scourge the hedgehog was hugging rosy the rascal, no one would believe It even if they saw it. "I-I'm sorry." Scourge muttered. He didn't apologize often. If at all. He rested his head awkwardly on rosy's cranium.

Rosy's eyes snapped open as she was pulled into an embrace. "W-what..?" she asked through sobs. She herself felt conflicted, bite his throat out, or return the embrace. She chose the later, bringing her arms around scourges waist squeezing tightly. "I want to be normal again scourgey." she said quietly. She really did. She hated the constant need for destruction. In a way. She wanted to be like Amy. But from what she'd seen amy had completely made it through her ring transformation. She closed her eyes, scourge sure was warm.

Scourge was listening very carefully. Fully on guard. But somewhat relaxed. His hand was placed on rosy's back weary of the sharp quills that were hidden under her shirt. "maybe we'll find a way, huh?" he replied to her softly. He did feel the urge to help her. Though it was out of selfish need, if she was fixed.

He wouldn't have to fight for his life. And maybe she'd get the hell out of his castle. Maybe. But who knows. Scourge felt so tired. Even more so than before. Before he knew it he'd fallen asleep. Quite a stupid move considering who was perched in his lap.

He needn't have worried though. The beast known as rosy the rascal had also fallen into unconsciousness.


End file.
